


Wanting … Needing … Craving …

by DarXe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarXe/pseuds/DarXe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting … Needing … Craving …

_My thoughts make me want you_

I want to hold you in my arms  
I want to hold you tight  
I want to kiss your body

I feel your skin next to mine  
I feel your breath against my body   
I feel you shiver under my touch

_My want makes me need you_

I need to hear you  
I need to smell you   
I need to taste you

I caress your inner thighs, and you release a soft moan  
I lower my head and I take a deep breath  
I run my tongue up and down between your folds 

_My need makes me crave you_

I crave your warmth   
I crave your juices  
I crave your release

I slip two fingers in your wetness  
I suck your passion in my mouth  
I ride the wave with you as you go over the edge 

 

July 23, 2004 DarXe


End file.
